raindappleslegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robinkit (TC)
Robinkit 'is a long-furred, pale brown tom with kitten-soft fur and brilliant blue eyes. }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Affilliations ---- |- ! Current: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Age ---- |- ! Age: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Cause of Death ---- |- ! Cause of Death: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Post-Death |- |- ! Residence: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Names ---- |- ! Kit: | } |- ! colspan="2" | Family ---- |- ! Mother: | } |- ! Father: | } |- ! Brother: | } |- ! Sister: | } |- ---- |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} History ''The One Forgotten: : Robinkit is mentioned briefly by Rainpaw during hers and Slatepaw's apprenticeship ceremony. Scarlet River: : When Hawksky comes to Rainpaw in her dream after his death, Robinkit can be seen at his paws between Slatepaw and Sagepaw, staring up at her with solemn blue eyes. ''Frozen Storm: : When Raindapple's kits are born, she names her firstborn son 'Robinkit' in honor of her long-deceased brother, and prays to StarClan that he will not find the same fate. ''Rainfall: : After joining StarClan, Raindapple is joined by her brother at the Moonpool, where she tells him how much she had missed him. Robinkit tells her that he is happy in StarClan, and no longer in pain. Startled, his sister demands to know what he means by 'in pain', but he simply shakes his head at her and tells her how much he'd wished that he could have gotten to know his littermates and his mother and father. When the end of the book comes, he watches as his sister greets Sagewhisker, Slateclaw, and his parents, and purrs, saying that things are finally the way they are supposed to be. Trivia *Through Stormfur, Robinkit carries the blood of all five clans: his great-aunt (Spottedleaf) has SkyClan blood, his grandmother (Willowbreeze ) is half WindClan, while his mother (Silverstream ) is RiverClan, and his father (Graystripe ) was ThunderClan **Also, because Brook where Small Fish Swim was his mate, he carries the blood of the Tribe as well. Family Members: '''Father: ::Hawksky: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: ::Moonfrost: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sister: ::Raindapple: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brother: ::Slateclaw : Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: ::Applefur: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Drizzlepelt: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Runningbrook: Living (As of Rainfall) Nephews: ::Sootfur: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Robinflight: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Stoneshade: Living (As of Rainfall) Grand-Nieces: ::Emberpaw: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Kindlepaw: Living (As of Rainfall) ::Magpiekit: Living (As of Rainfall) Grand-Nephews: :: Finchkit: Living (As of Rainfall) Uncles: :: Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :: Quickbird: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :: Coalpelt: Living (as of Rainfall) :: Mottlestar: Living (As of Rainfall) :: Halftail: Living (As of Rainfall) Most Notable Ancestors: ::Graystripe : Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Silverstream : Deceased, Verified StarClan member ::Stormfur : Deceased, Residence unknown ::Feathertail : Decased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member ::Brook where Small Fish Swim : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Pine that Clings to Rock : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member ::Lark that Sings at Dawn : Deceased, Suspected Tribe of Endless Hunting member Quotes "I'm very happy here. It's peaceful. Calm. I can see everything going on. It's not the same as living, I know, but I'm not in pain anymore, and I get to watch as my family continues to live and grow and spread." ''-'' Robinkit to Raindapple in ''Rainfall ''"It's nice being part of a family again. Almost like...everything's the way it's always supposed to have been." ''-Robinkit in ''Rainfall